Chaos of the Color Black
by AceDevil1825
Summary: Alexandra Phantomhive is a girl who does not mess around, but when she is called to her brother's mansion to take care of Fang who litterally fell out of the sky he changes how she looks at life. Now Sebastian, Alex and Ciel have to figure out what to do with the boy with Black Wings. And more surprises are in store. "MARIA! Why are you here?" Two OC's and other known characters.


**FAK:: Hey everyone! This is FangAKat and AceDevil, we have decided to start a collaborated fan fiction. WooHoo!**

**AD: Annnnd we will be posting this under both of our accounts. So this basically a universe where the characters of Black Butler, Max Ride, and Durarara will be together, plus a couple of OC's. TeeHee. Ok, so our OC's are *drum roll***

**FAK:: Alexandra, but she goes by Alex. She is the elder twin sister of Ciel and lives in India as the manager of the branch of the Phantomhive Company. She is a mathematical and scientific protégé, though many people know about her she is darker than she seems.**

**AD: Maria, the devilish little sister of Sebastian. She resides in Ikebukuro along with her human boyfriend Izaya. She loves to create chaos and set up her brother for love.**

**FAK:: Now you are probably wondering:: where does Maximum Ride come in? Well, for all of you MR lovers out there, where do they usually come in ;) Let's just say that falling isn't fun ;)**

**AD: Now many may say that this combination is crazy, but WE ARE CRAZY! And we have a good idea for this! Now…**

**Disclaimer: WE DON'T OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS EXCEPT FOR OUR OC'S(FAK::duh…). IF WE DID THE WORLD WOULD EXPLODE!**

**FAK:: after note:: this is set in a little different time zone than Black Butler because we need the technology for the flock and most of the forms of communication like cell phones and things, like Fang's blog. Anyway here we go!**

-Line Break-

One

APOV

I stood there on the balcony that led out of my study, as a slight twinge ran across my neck and I placed my hand on my contract. Yes a contract, one between a demon and a human, it is not one that is like my brothers but one of special value to me and my soul sister. A slight twinge will race across it whenever there is some sort of injury that the other sustains or a moment of overwhelming joy or happiness. They each have a different twinge apparently, but I never pay that much attention to it.

I am being quite rude now aren't I? Let me introduce myself. I am Alexandra Phantomhive, twin sister to Ciel Phantomhive and manager of the Indian wing of the Phantomhive Company. My brother and I are both sixteen years old, and yes it has been about four years since you have heard of my brother's progress in life. You are lucky since I have not heard from him in six years. He is still engaged to Elizabeth, and his ridiculous staff has not changed. Oh, and Tanaka is quite fine, I have gained a few letters from him which make little sense but it is better than the letters of a few years ago that just contained the words: Ho Ho Ho…

Anyway I am fairly tall, compared to my brother, a good 5' 7" for me. My dirty blond hair curtains my shoulders, while my dark blue eyes can see everything in a human nature by looking at another person's eyes.

I am like my brother, him being the guard dog of the queen; I am like the cat's eyes for the emperor. I rule all spy networks throughout India and some in England. I also have a lot of contentions through the internet and can even scare some of the most esteemed black market and villainous men out there, but that is not the point of the story. What happens next is.

I was wearing my usual attire of a black military coat, a white button up shirt underneath, with black jeans and combat boots, my blond hair hung loose unlike it normally did when I was on the job. A scarf that was sent to me from my soul sister from Ikebukuro in Japan draped around my shoulders. She had said that it would hide the evident mark on the nape of my left shoulder and neck.

There was a knock at my studies door, and a simple whistle sequence let whoever was out there in. Katrina, the brother of lovely little Tanaka's sister, came in. Her small aged form entered with one of my many cell phones on a tray. Though I did not recognize this phone that well. It looked familiar but I did not remember where what it was for, but it was ringing.

"A phone call ma'am."

"Tank you, Katrina." I picked up the phone and dismissed her. Turning over the phone I saw a sticker picture of me and my brother about six years ago when we were both ten and had regular reunions with each other. Neither of us were smiling, starring blankly at whoever was taking the picture. It was a year before I had made my contract, and a few years later we would stop seeing each other regularly.

I opened the phone after I realized that it was the only number that my brother's estate had.

"This had better be good, Sebastian." I state blankly. The even tones of my voice not displaying even the tiniest bit of emotion.

"Oh, ma'am, it is quite nice to hear from you too."

"Cut the shit, Sebastian. I don't have time for dillydallying."

"Right. Your brother requests you come back to England."

"Why?"

"Well have you heard of humans that can fly?"

I stood there in shock, looking at my laptop screen. The page that just so happened to be pulled up was the blog of a boy named Fang. Apparently he was a human avian hybrid. I personally did not believe that the human race had the technology to actually build a hybrid without some sort of demon or demonesses help. I have followed the blog to follow the story, after all I am a teenage girl who loves to read.

"Shall I tell they young master that you will be her in a few days?"

"Yes. I am guessing that he wants me for my scientific advice on the thing? How was it found?"

"Yes, ma'am. He was found by Finny in the garden, seemed to fall out of the sky. He has some scrapes but he landed in a bush so that broke his fall."

"Alright, Sebastian, I still need you to check him over for any broken bones and fractures. Has Ciel tried to do anything to him yet?"

"Ah, yes. He has tried to take off his wings and make him look more civilized. I stopped him when he insisted on cutting the boys hair. Said something about it looking too shaggy."

"Sebastian, does he have black hair, and raven like wings?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Tell Ciel that I will be at the manor tomorrow." I sighed with excitement that never showed on my impassive face. "Oh, and Sebastian?"

"Yes."

"If you keep Ciel away from that boy I will get you a cat... a black one."

I snapped the phone shut and called to Katrina, she came in I immediately told her to gather my bags for an amount of days that I did not know how long it would be. She nodded and went to tell other servants to start packing the bags. I easily shut my computer and started packing the things from the study I needed.

A thought and feeling came across my mind and I had a feeling that this would be a life changing event that was going to happen.

-Line Break-

_About five hours earlier._

Finny was walking through the gardens minding his own business, moving a large amount of mulch from one place to another, when he heard a noise that was coming from above him. It was almost like a whistling noise that a large thing made as it was moving at a high speed. When he looked up to see what it was he could have sworn he almost died of a heart attack.

Right above him was a boy, a teenage one that was heading straight for one of his bushes. The boy looked like a huge black object, as he was wearing all black colors, had black hair and black wings. That was what really caught Finny's eye as most boys did not have wings.

Finny stood there like a deer in head lights as the boy hit the bush. After a moments recovery he set down the bags he was carrying and got the boy out of the bush. He then ran back tho the mansion with the boy in his arms. He burst through the doors and ran straight into May-rin.

"May-rin! Go get Sebastian! Please! Quickly I don't know what to do with him."

May-rin stood in wonder at the boy in Finny's hands a slight blush came over her cheeks as she looked at him. Regaining her composure after a moment and started running to find Sebastian.

It took a good twenty minutes but she found him with the help of Bard. It took them a little while to convince him that Finny had not just found some dog in the garden and when they brought him to see the boy, Sebastian immediately brought him to a room and sent for the private doctor.

Then came Ciel. His characteristics have not changed much, but seeing as he was now sixteen he had grown quite a bit. He was a good 5' 6" only one inch shorter than his sitter.

"Sebastian, what is that thing? And why in the world is it in my house?"

"Well now, Finny found him in the garden, and to explain what he is, he is no demon. Otherwise I cannot tell."

For the next few hours Ciel would try to decipher this mystery but to no avail, and after those hours he finally gave into something he had tried not to for years.

"Sebastian," he started while standing at the foot of the things bed, "make the call."

"You are finally going to let her back in the house?"

"Yes, i do believe it is about time to do so, Sebastian. Now make the call before I change my mind."

"Yes, master." **(A/N: notice how it is not 'young master' after all he really isn't that young anymore.)**

-Line Break-

**FAK: so as you can see I, FangAKat, am doing the perspective of Alexandra and a few others here and there. AceDevil will be taking over the view of Maria and the other few others. I'll probably take over the flock since I have experience with them and how they work in stories (Wildfire) and AD will take over Durarara.**

**Anyway I'll see you guys soon!**

**R&R if you like and I will try to get the next chapter up soon!**

**Fly on and good day,**

**FangAKat**


End file.
